NARUTO: THE GOD
by Dragon warior
Summary: terserapnya kekuatan para pemimpin ketiga fraksi yang diserap oleh sang pedendam
1. Chapter 1

**SUMARY**: **Bagaimana jadinya apabila Naruto adalah seorang yang memiliki kekuatan ketiga pemimpin fraksi**

* * *

_**Kasih saying tak terbatas pada sebuah ras, suku ataupun adat tapi taksemua kisah cinta akan berakhir dengan sebuah tawa bahagia dari pasangan tersebut**_

* * *

**disclamer :pastinya bukan pnya saya hehehe**

* * *

Untuk pertamakalinya dalam sejarah antara antar ketiga fraksi para pemimpin saling bekerja sama untuk membunuh pasangan mahluk ciptaan tuhan terkuat

Ya, aliansi yang terdiri dari 1000 pasukan iblis, 1000 pasukan malaikat dan 100 pasukan dari malaikat jatuh. aliansi dari ketiga fraksi yang membentuk pasukan terkuat yang di perintahkan dari masing-masing pemimpin fraksi untuk memusnahkan sepasang iblis terkuat yang berakhir dengan kehancuran dari aliansi tersebut dan akhirnya…

**Flashback**

**"**mengapa... Mengapa kalian melakukan ini kepada kami"tanya seorang pemuda denga menatap sendu sang kekasih yang telah mati karena terbunuh oleh pemimpin dari ketiga fraksi yaitu TUHAN sang pemimpin memimpin semua pasukan malaikat yang berada di surga, gubernur sang pemimpin pasukan malaikat yang telah di usir dari surga atau yang kita pangil dengan malaikat jatuh, dan sang pemimpin terkuat dari fraksi iblis, raja iblis SATAN Ketiga pemimpin tersebut tak menjawab pertanyaan sang pemudan dan mengarahkan kekuatan mereka dan

**duarrr**...

Ledakan terjadi di tempat yang seharusnya berada seorang pemuda yang sekarang hanya menyisakan sebuah kawah besar

**Flashback off**

**~VVV~**

tiga tahun berlalu dengan setiap tahun diisi dengan kematian ketiga fraksi mulai dari pemimpin iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan yang terakhir tuhan itu sendiri(#tuhan kok bisa mati ya? aneh! -_-" ) dengan hilangnya aura atau seluruh kekuatan mereka. Setelah kematian Tuhan semua yang mengetahuinya memilih untuk menyembuyikan kenyataan tersebut untuk menghindari kekacauan dunia.

**Unknow** **place**

terlihat seorang pemuda yang telah menyerap kekuatan para pemimpin ketiga fraksi tengah kesakitan

"**arrggghhhtt** **kekuatan** **ini** **saling** **bertolak** **belakang**... **ahhh** **mungkin** **ini** **satu**-**satunya** **cara**"gumam pemuda tersebut dengan suara yang sangat berat setelah itu secara perlahan pemuda tersebut tertutup oleh batu yang lama kelamaan akhirnya berubah sepenuhnya menjadi sebuah patung.

**1000** **years** **lather**

Tentu saja menjadi sebuah mitos pertemuan antar tiga pemimpin dengan tidak adanya sebuah pertempuran dan malah bersatu hanya untuk membunuh sepasang kekasih apalagi dengan cerita bahwa Tuhan sang pencipta dunia ini sendiri Tewas di tangan mahluk cipataanya.

Di sebuah tempat terdapat sebuah patung batu berbentuk seperti seorang pemuda dengan jubah dan rambut jab. tiba-tiba patung batu tersebut bersinar dan krak.. krak... krak... patung tersebut retak secara perlahan dan duarr patung batu tersebut hancur disertai sebuah glombang energi keluar dan munculnya seorang pemuda yang tadinya adalah sebuah patung batu.

"**ah akhirnya tubuhku bisa beradaptasi juga"**

**~VVV~**

Di sebuah lapangan akademi kuoh terlihat beberapa orang atau beberapa iblis yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan seorang malaikat jatuh berada di atas mereka semua "hahaha ternyata hanya segini kemampuan dari adik mao satan dan sekiryutei haha" teselah itu ia membuat sebuah lighning spear sebesar bus

"matilah kalian"

Dan (kokabiel) melemparkanya ke kelompok gremory. tapi, tiba-tiba saja tombak cahaya tersebut meleleh sebelum mecapai targetnya di setai dengan seseorang yang muncul di depan klompok gremory.

"siapakau hah" bentak malaikat jatuh yang kita ketahui bernama kokabiel.

Tidak menjawab pemuda tersebut malah mengarahkan tanganya menghadap kokabiel dan seketika itu munculah ratusan tombak cahaya sebesar bus di belakang pemuda tersebut yang siap menerjang kokabiel kerigat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuh kokabiel "apa ada kata-kata terakhir gagak..?"tanya sang pemmuda "si-siapa kau mahluk asing"

"aku? Aku adalah malaikat kematianmu" ucap pemuda tersebut. denga isyarat mengerakan tanganya ia memerintahkan ratusan tombak cahaya ciptaanya dan..

DUAARRRR...

tanah lapang tesebut telah tercipta kawah-kawah besar akibat serangan ratusan tobak-tombak cahaya. Setelah itu ia berbalik menampakan iris biru cerah yang di padukan denga surai bagaikan emas dan guratan tipis di kedua pipinya "apakah kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang pemuda sambil tersenyum menawan. Rias, akeno, dan koneko yang melihatnya jadi merona hebat "ah kurasa kalian tidak apa-apa ya?, Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto ah, sudah dulu sampai bertemu lagi devil chan"Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menghilang di sertai dengan cahaya terang dan gelap. Kelompok sitri datang dan menatap rias seolah bertanya '_apakau_ _mengenalnya_ _rias_' yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh rias "yah baiklah sepertinya pekerjaan kita akan lebih berat malam ini" ucap sona memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling sekolah yang hancur

**tidak semua mimpi dan harapan kita akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana**

—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**hehe author labil kembali lagi dengan cerita Naru X hight school DXD hehe gomen kalo saya lama update untuk fic Holly no Naruto**

**R&R minna-san**

**Dragon warior-Sing Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa minna-san author kembali lagi denga sebuah cerita gaje bin abal ini hehehe

wah kelihatanya banyak yang minta Naru-harem nih...! Padahal saya mau buat NaruHina hehehe tapi gak papa saya usahakan buat Naru-Harem

**Story** **By** : Dragon Warior.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto Dan HDXD pastinya bukan punya saya.

**Rate** : M.

**Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

**Main** **Pair** :Naruto X ...

**Warning** : (miss) Typos, OOC, GaJe, Abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam), OC.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi denga bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran terlihat dua orang sejeli eh.. maksud saya sejoli berbeda gender tengah duduk di tengah hamparan bunga tersebut.

Sang wanita menaruh kepalanya di pundak sang pemuda seraya berkata

"Naruto-kun apabila aku pergi apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-kun.?"

sang pemuda A.K.A Naruto tersentak dan langsun menengok kearah sang wanita

"Apa maksudmu Hime.?"

"Entahlah Naruto-kun aku.. Aku hanya merasa hidupku tak lama lagi"

"Hei hei Hime aku tak suka kau berbicara seperti itu walaupun kau adalah seorang iblis dan aku seorang malaikat tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi Hime walaupun 3000 pasukan seperti kemarin akan datang lagi aku akan menghancurkan mereka kembali seperti sebelumnya."

crassss

mata Naruto terbelalak melihat sebuah tombak cahaya menembus tubuh Gadisnya

"ukh Na-Naruto-kun ber-berjanjilah kau akan..."

Kringggg

Kringgg

kringgg

Naruto terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh atletis miliknya 'ugh sial sebenarnya apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang Hime..?'Batin Naruto

Naruto bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya

**~VVV~**

Berjalan santai seorang pemuda dengan pakaian khas murid akademi kuoh yaitu sebuah sekolah yang dulunya di khususkan untuk wanita tapi sekarang sudah di ubah menjadi sekolah campuran dengan rasio 1:3

Sang pemuda tersenyum kecut ketika ia sampai di depan akademi kuoh

'Hah~ akhirnya sampai juga aku di Neraka dunia yang penuh dengan Buku-buku yang pastinya membosankan' Batin sang pemuda

**VVV~**

seorang manusia eh maksud saya iblis dari clan gremory termenung memikirkan kejadian tadi malam tentang siapa pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya sampa tampak seorang guru memasuki kelasnya

"Koniciwa anak sekarang kalian akan mendapatkan seorang teman baru"

'sst kira-kira laki-laki atau perempuan ya'

'entahlah tapi aku berharap ia laki-laki yang tampan' dan seterusnya

"**Harap** **tenang** **anak**-**anak**"

krik

krik

krik

kelas tiba-tiba sepi dan semua murid menatap horor sang guru yang menunjukan wajah sangar

"Nah baiklah anak-anak silahkan masuk Uzumaki-san"

berjalan kedalam seorang anak dengan wajah bak malaikat bermata biru laut dan juga rambut dan senyum secerah mentari

KYAAAAA

KYAAAA

TAMPAN

**"DIAM" **suara sang guru mengintrupsi teriakan-teriakan Gaje semua murid-murid

"uzumaki-san silahkan perkenalkan namamu!"

"Ha'i watasiwa Uzumaki Naruto desu yoshiriku"

"Baiklah anak-anak apa ada yang inggin bertanya?"

"Apakah kau telah memiliki pacar?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Tidak denganku"

"dengan ku"

Dan terjadilah keributan yang bahkan menyaingi ributnya pasar Loak #Plaakk

"**Diammm, **dan kau sona sebagai ketua kelas lebih baik kau yang memberikan pertanyaan"

"Ha'i sensei, Uzumaki-san sebelumnya anda sekolah dimana..?"

"Aku sebelumnya sekolah di... Ah ya aku sebelumnya sekolah di Amerika karena suatu urusan aku pindah ke jepang"

"Sisanya yang inggin bertanya dengan pertanyaan tidak penting Harap bertanya selagi jam Istirahat Nanti"

"Baiklah kau akan duduk di... Ah dibelakang gremory-san, gremory-san tolong angkat tanganmu"

Naruto seorang wanita dengan surai merah yang duduk pojok kanan yang dekat dengan jendela. Ketika sampai di belakang rias.

'kau tau Naruto-kun kau sangat tampan dan sepertinya kau telah mencuri Hatiku sekarang' batin rias

Naruto tersenyum "ah, trimakasih pujianya"

rias kaget dengan ucapan Naruto yang tepat mengenai sasaran

"angap saja itu salah satu kemampuanku rias-chan"

Naruto tersenyum tenang dan kembali memperhatikan sang guru yang menjelaskanya pelajaran di depan kelas

**~VVV~**

KRINGGG

KRINGGG

KRINGGG

bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi

"baiklah anak-anak sampai berjumpa lagi minggu depan"

setelah sang guru pergi rias membalikan badanya menghadap Naruto seraya ternyenyum

"Bisakah kau datang ke ruang penelitian ilmu gaib Nanti Naruto-kun?"

menyadari ada seseorang yang bertanya kepadanya Naruto segera berbalik dan menjawab

"akan aku usahakan Rias-hime, tapi sepertinya aku tidak tau jalan menuju kesana"

"tak apa Naruto-kun nanti ikuti saja aku sepulang sekolah"

"Ha'i"

Dan terjadilah Gelombang Tsunami yang mengerubungi Naruto dan langsung menyerbu Naruto Dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting.

Sedangkan sang korban hanya Swedrop ria

'bagaimana hari-selanjutnya nanti ya?' Batin Naruto

~VVV~

KRIINGGG

KRINGGG

KRINGG

KRIINGGG

Bel tanda pulang skolah telah berbunyi Naruto segera mengemasi barang-barang bawaanya ke dalam Tas berbentuk semangkuk Ramen?

"Ayo Naruto-kun aku akan menunjukan jalan menuju Klub" ajak rias

Naruto tak menjawab Dan Hanya mengangukan kepalanya saja tanda ia menyetujuinya

Selama perjalanan hanya diisi dengan kesunyian karena baik Naruto ataupun Rias sama-sama belum terlalu saling mengenal

**~VVV~**

Terlihat sebuah Bangunan bergaya clasik yang Naruto ketahui berada di belakang skolah, yang sudah pasti tertutup bangunan utama skolah.

Naruto dan Rias masuk ke bangunan yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya angota club penelitian ilmu gaib.

**Naruto PoV**

Aku berjalan bersama Rias menuju sbuah bangunan yang cukup tua, namun masih terlihat elegan.

'Huf... Cukup merepot kan juga klo seperti ini terus'

**Normal** **PoV**

"Selamat datang Bocho" sapa semua nagota Club

'Oh no...' Batin Maruto

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

yah segini aj yang bisa saya buat para reader sekalian, maaf klo kurang hehehe

Dragon Warior -**Sing** **Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story** **By** : Dragon Warior.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto Dan HDXD pastinya bukan punya saya.

**Rate** : M(buat jaga-jaga).

**Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

**Main** **Pair** :Naruto X ...

**Warning** : (miss) Typos, OOC, GaJe, Abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memasuki ruangan Club dengan tenang, dan juga dengan wajah Datar yang sepertinya melebihi datarnya aspal di jalanan #plakk

Naruto melihat Kiba yang tengah memainkan pedangnya, Akeno yang sedang menyesap Tehnya, Koneko Gadis loli yang tengah memaikan seekor kucing di pangkuanya, Asia seperti seorang biarawati yang tengah duduk tenang dan Seorang dengan tampang mesum A.K.A Issei yang melihat semua angota wanita dengan tatapan 'LAPAR'.

Setelah itu Entah sejak kapan kelompok Gremory telah beralih profesi sebagai petugas introgasi yang mengintrogasikan dirinya semenjak tadi, ya beberapa jam yang lalu mereka isi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan juga sindiran yang di layangkan Issei kepada Naruto tentang betapa buruknya selera Naruto dalam memilih model tas dan Hanya di jawab oleh Naruto dengan

"Ramen adalah makanan dewa yang telah di turunkan ke bumi ini" Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tasnya yang berbentuk semangkuk Ramen dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

dan yang tentunya membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan club jadi swedrop masal.

Dan dari introgasi tadi hanya sedikit informasi dari Naruto yang mereka dapatkan.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun sekarang mau kah kau bergabung menjadi keluarga Gremory Naruto-kun..?" Tanya Rias

"Tidak terimakasih Rias-Hime sepertinya aku lebih baik tanpa ikatan saat ini"Ucap Naruto diiringi dengan senyuman Tipis

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita menjalin aliansi Naruto-kun..?"

"Maksudmu kita akan saling melindungi saat salah satu dari kita membutuhkan pertolongan, begitu Rias-Hime..?"

"ya Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah Rias-Hime" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

**Skipp Time**

Hari beranjam sore burung-burungpun telah kembali dari acara berburu mereka. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang saat ini telah bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi, sebuah tangan menhentikanya

"Naruto-kun bisakah kau datang Nanti malam,?, nanti malam kami akan melakukan perburuan Iblis liar apa kau mau ikut Naruto-kun.?"Ajak Rias

"Iblis Liar?"Beo Naruto

"ya Iblis yang telah berhianat kepada majikanya dengan membunuh majikannya sendiri"Jawab Rias

'hmm jadi ada sistem Iblis ya' Batin Naruto

Melihat Naruto melamun Rias menegurnya

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun, apa kau akan ikut Nanti malam?" Tanya Rias

"Iya-iya Rias-Hime nanti malam aku akan datang" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah Naruto-kun nanti malam kami tunggu" Ucap Rias

setelah itu Naruto pergi meningalkan ruangan Club

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan itu Bocho?"Tanya Kiba

"Ya kiba nanti malam kita akan tau mahluk apa dia"Jawab Rias

"Ara-ara kau jahat juga ya Bocho"

**~O*o*O~**

Saat ini bulan tengah bersinar dengan indahnya menyinari sebuah bangunan tua yang kata orang-orang sekitar terdapat sesosok monster.

Dan pasti kalian akan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan di lakukan Rias dan yang lainya apa bila kalian belum mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya.

"disini Bocho" ucap Kiba

"baiklah kita tunggu Naruto-kun sebentar" Jawab Rias

"kenapa kita harus menunggu orang aneh itu Bocho"ujar Issei jengkel

"sa-sabar issei-kun"ucap Asia

Tanpa mereka sadari tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah seseorang dengan jubah kerang tingi yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, kemudian dia berjalan dengan pelan menuju Rias

pluk

srenggg

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang bertenger? Manis di leher sang pemuda misterius tersebut, sang pelaku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kiba tengah metap tajam seorang misterius tadi

"Hei-hei tenanglah ini aku Naruto" ucap seorang misterius tadi A.K.A Naruto

"Lepaskan dia kiba" Ucap/perintah Rias

Dan akhirnya kiba melepaskan pedangnya dari leher Naruto.

"Baiklah semuanya bersiap-siap sekarang kita akan segera memasuki gedung itu" Ucap Rias

dan semua keluarga Gremory menyiapkan semua kekuatan mereka masing-masing

mereka berjalan menuju gedung tersebut tapi, baru beberapa langkah mereka di hadang dengan 3 iblis Liar sebesar sebuah bis dari yang berbentuk seperti Banteng, Macan dan Kelelawar

"Wah-wah lihat ada makanan kawan-kawan" Ucap yang berbentuk banteng

"iya ayo kita makan"ucap kelelawar

Ketiga iblis tadi maju ke arah Rias

"kiba, koneko, akeno"

"Ha'i Bocho ucap ketiganya"

kiba maju dengan sebilah pedang menghadang iblis berbentuk macan sesaat setelah dekat Kiba mengaktivkan kecepatanya dan

crass

Macan tadi tangsung tersungkur dengan sayatan dan kedua kaki yang putus

beralih ke tempat koneko. Koneko yang menghadapi iblis berbentuk banteng tengah menungu waktu yang tepat dan

Bukk

koneko memukul iblis banteng tadi sesaat sebelum tanduk-tanduk iblis tadi mengenai dirinya, dan terlihatlah iblis banteng terlempar sampai ke tempat iblis macan yang dilawan oleh kiba juga iblis berbentuk kelewar yang telah di setrum oleh Akeno.

Sekarang terlihatlah Rias maju.

"Issei"

seakan mengerti intruksi dari sang Bocho issei segera mengaktivkan scared gearnya

[BOOSTER]

Booster gear issei menyala dengan terang dan seperti ada energi terkumpul di permata Hijau di sarung tangan issei

[TRANSFER]

issei menembakan kekuatanya menuju sang Bocho

"Atas Nama keluarga Gremory kau akan aku musnahkan"

keluarlah kekuatan Demonic destruktion dari Tubuh Rias dan langsung melenyapkan ketiga iblis tadi

seekor Iblis liar yang 2x lebih besar dari yang tadi keluar terseyum memperlihatkan taring-taringnya yang tajam

"**haha hebat juga kalian bisa mengalahkan tiga iblis bawahanku"**

ujarnya dengan suara yang mengerikan dan setelah itu ia langsung menyerang Kiba dengan ekornya yang berduri-duri

brukk

Kiba terbental dan langsung terjatuh, Asia yang melihat kiba terjatuh langsung menghampirinya dan mengunakan Scared Gear Twinligh Healing untuk menolong kiba

kembali kepertarungan terlihat koneko dan Akeno tengan kelelahan karena sang naga sangat keras dan cepat.

Issei yang tidak terima langsung menyerang tanpa pikir panjang dannn

bruukk

Duarr

issei terjatuh terkena tebasan ekor dari sang Naga

Menghela nafas sebentar setelah itu Naruto maju menghadang Iblis tadi

Srekk

Srekk

sepasang sayap Iblis yang lebih besar dari sayap-sayap iblis lainnya dengan api Hitam yang menyelimutinya keluar dari pungung Naruto.

Dan dengan seketika suasana jadi mencekam, dengan kecepatang yang melebihi kiba Naruto langsung tiba di atas kepala Naga tadi dan langsung memukulnya dengan kepalan tangan yang telah di selimuti api Hitam

dan

brrusss

api Hitam tadi langsung menyebar dan melenyapkan Iblis tadi sampai menjadi debu

Dan semua mata tertuju kepada Naruto seakan mengatakan

'hebat'

"Baiklah Rias-Hime aku pergi dulu" Ucap Naruto

setelah itu Naruto langsung berjalan menjauh Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto langsung terselimut apai hitam dan menghilang tanpa bekas

Kembali ke kelompok Gremory

"Bagaimana Bocho apa aku perlu mengejarnya?" Ucap Akeno

"Tidak Akeno besok kita akan kembali bertemu dengannya di sekolah" Jawab Rias

"Sekarang lebih baik kita mengobati Issei dan Kiba"

"Ha'i Bocho"

**Naruto Place**

Naruto berjalan menuju taman dan sesampainya disana ia langsung di hadang oleh sekelompok malaikat jatuh yang berjumlah 5

"hmm sepertinya ada sampah yang tersesat disini"

"ya ayo kita bunuh saja mahluk ini"

dan masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan sepasang tombak cahaya dan melimparkanya.

Naruto yang melihat 10 tombak cahaya yang mengarah kepadanya hanya diam dan

"**Ligh Of Barier"**

terciptalah sebuah pelindung tak kasat mata yang melindungi Naruto dari tombak-tombak tadi.

Semua malaikat jatuh yang melihatnya langsung syok dan seakan tidah membiarkan mereka syok terlalu lama Naruto langsung bergumam

**"Dark spear"**

Dari dalam tanah keluar tombak-tombak yang memiliki aura yang sangat mencekam dan kelima malaikat jatu tadi langsung terurai menjadi bulu-bulu saja, meningalkan Naruto dengan seringai sadis diwajahnya

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Hahaha gomen saya gak bisa jawab reviewnya para reader sekalian hehe yah hanya segini yang bisa saya sampaikan dan maaf saya kurang ska di Flame apalagi yang ngeFlame gak punya Akun..**

**Dragon Warior-sing Out**


End file.
